1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic fluid mixing systems and has particular applicability in the field of automatic film processing wherein the fixer and developer solutions are conventionally prepared just prior to use to avoid decomposition. The presently described system will accordingly be discussed in this context, although it is to be understood that its use is not so limited.
As is generally known in the field of film developing, the eveloper solution is prepared from constituents known in the art simply as "A", "B", and "C" solutions. The Fixer solution, on the other hand, typically comprises two constituent components typically referred to as the A and B Solutions. It should be noted, for the sake of clarity, that the A Solutions and the B Solutions for the developer and fixer are chemically different, although similarly designated.
As indicated above, the constituent components of the developer and fixer are typically mixed with water, in predetermined ratios, just prior to use of the respective solution. The A, B, and C Solutions are generally purchased as concentrates for the sake of economy and mixed with water, in accordance with known "recipes", on site.